


that rain... | jaeyong au

by loveraylee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveraylee/pseuds/loveraylee
Summary: Rain came pouring down in Seoul unexpectedly on a Friday afternoon. When it rains, it's either you're a highly prepared human who brings their umbrella on a daily basis or a 'no rain, no umbrella in my bag' type of person.Jaehyun is among those highly prepared ones, even unexpectedly sharing his with another guy.





	that rain... | jaeyong au

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here! I hope you give it lots of love!

 

Rain poured hard in Seoul early afternoon and nobody expected it. Even today's smartphone detecting 5% chance of precipitation for today's weather was shook, like, what're the odds, right? The said rain carried less wind in it but surely brought huge droplets that would piss off literally anyone.

  
Dampened roads, puddled sidewalks and drenched people was a sight to behold, well for overly prepared people who brings their umbrella on a daily basis, whether sunny, rainy or, well, cloudy. Those kind of people doesn't really have to worry and face the struggle.

  
Jaehyun, 18, a high school student on his senior year belonged to those overly prepared species, who are easily 13% of the world's population that brings umbrella on a daily basis. It's not like that he just has a lot of space in his bag, or that his body is used to carrying something on his back with this specific weight. It's just that, he feels uneasy if something is left out. He feels incomplete and highly bothered if one of his things are not with the others (except when necessary, of course.)

  
On his uniform, he walked his way home along the damp walkways of Seoul while on a headset blasting on WILD, with a black umbrella on his left hand while the other on his blazer's side pocket.

  
He then hung his headset down his neck as he is about to cross the street. A reminder by his loving mother to never cross a street with headphones on.  
The rain actually calmed down a bit but still sprinkled a bit until-

  
"Oh shi-" Jaehyun whispered as the strong hard downpour is on the works again.

  
The rain was stronger this time as it almost made him unable to see the surroundings. He looked up and tried to take a glimpse on the stoplight, which he was unable to cipher whether it's still a stop or a go. Either way, maybe, it's still not a good time to cross the road.

  
He jolted a bit as the rain hit his umbrella as the rain poured harder than before. Much to his surprise a guy with a smaller frame also scooted to well, sort of, unoccupied side of his umbrella.

  
The said guy hung his head low. Jaehyun, unexpecting this kind of situation, readjusted himself so that both of them can stand properly under his umbrella, so that both of them can avoid getting themselves wet.

  
Jaehyun, was caught in a trance and stared at the other. The smaller guy has pale skin as can be seen through some of his exposed skin, although looking down. He has browinish black hair, a slightly drenched uniform...of the rival school, that is a 5 minute walk from theirs.

  
"...I'm sorry." the other guy muttered looking up to Jaehyun.

 

 _You make my heart shake,_  
_bend and break_  
_but I can't turn away and it's driving me wild,_  
_it's driving me wild_

 

 

He heard the part of the song he was jamming to loud enough though not placed in his ears.  
And it did, the other guy made Jaehyun's heart do wonders.

  
The other guy was a sight, a beautifully painted landscape of a beautiful sunset. He was beautiful, no, he was gorgeous.

  
The strong rain was loud, but it wasn't enough for Jaehyun not to hear the playing song on his headset that he forgot to pause and the loud banging drum of his heart that is trying to jump out of his chest.

Taeyong mentally cursed his self as the other guy took long too respond. It's raining very hard and he forgot his umbrella. This day can't go any better, well, for him. He felt guilty after scooting next to the guy near him (out of reflex), just to avoid getting more drenched by the rain. He shouldn't burden other people. The guy is cute though, now, he can hate himself more. He's from the rival school? Great.

  
"It's okay..." Jaehyun finally said, although almost a whisper. He is still in shock after seeing an angel.

  
"...still,." Taeyong shyly tried to step away from the umbrella but Jaehyun followed along.

  
"It's okay, you can share with me. You shouldn't drench yourself more..." Jaehyun said finally in calm voice with a hint of concern. "I don't want you sick."

  
And then Taeyong died right there, in there. Why does he already sound like a concerned boyfriend? He felt his legs almost wobble. God, he is definitely gay!

  
Jaehyun mentally cursed himself. The last words slipped out like what was he thinking?? The bisexual gods are disowning him. He doesn't even know if the guy is gay! He then noticed the other guy tremble, _He must be cold_ , He thought. Jaehyun immediately took of his bag and coat, almost rambling. He hung his coat to the guy's shoulders to help him warm up, maybe the other’s uniform was much damper than what he was seeing.

  
“Thanks...” Taeyong mumbled shyly, he doesn’t want to receive this much kindness from a handsome guy but he feels really cold now. “Are you Seoul's rain boyfriend ghost?” He laughed cheekily hiding his panicked gay persona.

  
Jaehyun laughed at the thrown humor and played along, “Maybe I am! I flirt with cutiepies with no umbrellas and take them away for ramyun.”

  
_He has dimples…_ Taeyong thought. He quickly realized that he was actually staring the guy a little too long and immediately replied before the guy could notice. “Is that an invite?”

  
The rain eventually lightened that allowed Jaehyun to take some steps forward along the pedestrian lane as the now visible stoplight blinked a Go. “You coming?”

  
Right at that very moment, Taeyong felt his face painted a brush of pink. The guy who's looking right at him glows bright like he's the sun that has been missing it's job this afternoon. The sky called for a drizzle but here he found a person so bright to make up for the lack of his sunlight.

  
“Before I know, you could be a murderer.” Taeyong replied trying to hide his face.

  
“I’ve been called much worse.” Jaehyun chuckled.

 

“So…?”

  
“Yeah...uhm. Let's go.” Taeyong said, jumping to the opposite side under the tall guy's umbrella. Walking side by side, crossing the street.

  
The two end up on a food tent, filled with busy people, perhaps killing their time, waiting for the strong rain to cease.

  
Luckily, they found a table not to far from the back.  
“Do you eat in this kind of place?” Jaehyun asked troubled as he scratch the back of his neck. “I think, this isn't even romantic…”

  
“Shut up. I’m no rich ass kid.” Taeyong chuckled, “ And this place is perfect for today’s weather. Thank you for bringing me here!”

  
Jaehyun looked down creeping a smile and mumbling a _you're welcome_. He never imagined ending up in this place with cute guy (still not sure if his gay), who look so small that he wants nothing but to embrace the guy right now and keep in his pocket forever. He then realized that he still hasn’t gotten the other's name. They were busy looking for stores and food stalls to even bother remembering.

  
“By the way, w-“

  
“You’re order?” Jaehyun was unable to continue his statement as the waiter with an intimidating large frame but carrying a people friendly personality asked for their orders, extending his arms to give the menu.

  
“Ramyun, right?” Taeyong asked Jaehyun, but it's more kind of a statement. “I want some regular sized ones, how about you?”

  
“O-oh, me too.” Jaehyun answered, startled. “Do you want some chicken?”

  
“Oh God, yes! I've been craving since last week, I think.” Taeyong fake cried.

  
Jaehyun chuckled on the cute angel-like being in front of him. “That and Iced Teas!” he told the waiter, then looking at the other guy who nodded. “Yeah, two Iced Teas.”

  
The waiter repeated their orders and walked out.  
“…So you're from the rival school.” Taeyong teased, looking down at his uniform.

  
“Well, yeah. I don't really look at it that way but yeah we are scheduled to kick your butts next weekend.” Jaehyun said, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

  
“Oh. Not me, them…” Taeyong laughed. “I’m not part of the school's varsity, I assume you are?”

  
“Well, yeah.”

  
“You skipped training today?”

  
“No! It's our day off.”

  
Their orders arrived faster than expected.

  
“Thank you for the food!” They both screamed in glee as they start to dig in.

  
Jaehyun always thought that ramyun dates while it's raining will always be on his bucket list, maybe once he finds himself a girlfriend or a cute boyfriend. What he didn't expect is getting to experience the goal, well, right now. He blushed with the thought.

  
“Your ears…” Taeyong said all of a sudden, nibbling a drumstick. “They’re red…are you okay?”

  
“O-oh yeah. Perfectly.” Jaehyun said startled, quickly holding both ears. “It gets red, everytime…”

  
Taeyong giggled and Jaehyun sweared to God he wanted nothing but have this boy in front of him in his arms.

  
“Don’t hide 'em. It's...cute.” Taeyong shyly commented, looking back down on his ramyun.

  
The two continued eating, even talking more and sharing things about their selves.

  
“You’re a varisity guy?” Taeyong said innocently. “I often expect them to be tall, overly bulky and sweaty but you’re different!”

  
“I’m not! I’m more of a heartthrob!” Jaehyun defended, then winking, then laughing cheekily. “You should watch me next week!”

  
Taeyong nodded and smiled. He somehow doesn't understand the guy in front of him, one time he is shy, then cocky, then flirty but that’s what makes him cute aside from his looks.

  
“So…if you're from the rival school but not a sports guy. What are you in to?” Jaehyun asked.

  
“…Dancing.” Taeyong said, shyly. “I’m not very good though.”

  
“That’s what all people who dance well says.” Jaehyun said slumping on his seat, rubbing is not existent flabs.

  
Taeyong gave him an eye then sip through his drink.

  
“You should dance for me sometime.”

  
Taeyong excessively coughed on the guy's words, as he imagine himself…giving the guy a lap dance.

  
“Sh- are you okay?” Jaehyun stood up and patted him, panicked and worried. The guy in front of him now started to cool down. “I’m gonna get you some water.”

  
Jaehyun stood up from his seat and went to the counter, not even bothering to get a waiter.

  
Taeyong took the time to get a piece of paper from his memo pad, wrote numbers and inserted it on pocket of the other guy's coat that is still over him.

  
Jaehyun came back right before he could see what Taeyong did.

  
“Sorry, here…are you okay now?” Jaehyun asked worried, placing the glass of water on the table.

  
“Yeah.” Taeyong nodded shyly, “Sorry about that…”

  
The two finally got their way out of the eatery, well, after fighting on who gets to pay. Jaehyun won and paid for their meal.

  
“I’m so full!” Taeyong swung his arms up high, while they're both standing in front of the place's entrance. The drizzle is almost done, probably tired for exerting too much water and maybe guilty for annoying almost every human being on a Friday afternoon.

  
Jaehyun smiled at the other guy and stared towards him, then eventually remembered that he still hasn't gotten his name.

  
“Oh yeah, I stil-“

  
A strong gush of wind came and it was so cold, everyone around their vicinity exclaimed their complains and screams but Jaehyun only notice one thing.

  
“Shampoo.” He mumbled.

  
“What?” Taeyong asked puzzled.

  
“Shampoo. Is it your shampoo?” Jaehyun said caught in a daze. “It smells good.”

  
Right before the other could reply, Jaehyun immediately stared at the guy in his side. His hair, looks so soft, and did he smell it right? He wants to nuzzle his nose on the other guy's hair forever. _Wait…he still hasn't replied? Did he sounded creepy? Did he sounded like a pervert?_ He thought.

  
“Thanks.” Taeyong finally said rubbing the back of his hair, hanging his head low, all red. “Speaking of…”  
Jaehyun stared at him.

  
“I need to go the grocery to buy some! My mom asked me to!” Taeyong said fazed that he only remembered just now.

  
Jaehyun happily accompanied him, although the other tried to shoo him away. Taeyong doesn’t want to waste the other boy's time, maybe he has a lot more of important things to do aside from this. But Jaehyun willing went to the grocery with him.

  
“You like scented candles too?” Taeyong beamed and stared at the various candles displayed like it is the only thing in the world.

  
“Yeah. It helps me relex.”

  
They've gotten a bunch of things now, aside from Taeyong's shampoo that Jaehyun adored and tried to remember, they also got themselves some pain patches, some chips and now scented candles!

  
Taeyong bent down to the cart while pushing at as he and Jaehyun made their way to the sweets.

  
Taeyong tried to choose a few while Jaehyun stared at him from the back.

  
Jaehyun, felt really calm and new with the guy he is spending time with. Honestly, he is really nervous for his match next weekend. The coaches called for a day off to unwind and release their stress. Maybe, spending time with this small guy did it for him. He didn’t actually know what he would do once he reach home this Friday afternoon if he never met the guy, maybe he'd be binge watching some horror movies, or let alone, romantic films and sit his single ass on the couch while shoving some homemade popcorns in his mouth.

  
But right now, he is in the moment. The boy drove him WILD. Silently thanking the rain that is completely over now, for allowing him to be with a guy that belonged to the population of 'No rain, No umbrella in my bag' kind of person and found him.

  
Yeah, that's it, he found him.

  
“Question 15! What do you plan on doing after high school?” Jaehyun asked. They are now out of the store, it’s almost 5pm and they decided to play 21 questions, a game Taeyong invented. They would ask random questions, whoever thinks of one, and then answer them both. Jaehyun loved how the other just keep their selves entertained, the other can be shy at most times but he surely does have some fun in him when he starts to loosen up and unravel his antics.

  
“Go to college! Or if chances are given, maybe a performer!” Taeyong said walking playfully ahead. “I wanna be a performer, how about you?”

  
“Go to college, of course! Then become a doctor, maybe? Or maybe a businessman? I don't really know yet.’” He said honestly. “I can also double as your fansite!”

  
Taeyong laughed out loud with the other's words.

 

“Hmm. Star sign?”

  
“You believe on them?”

  
“Just wondering…”

  
“Aquarius.”

  
“Oh, mine's Cancer.” Taeyong chuckled though nervous. _Are they compatible? Heck I'm going to ask my sister once I get home!_ He thought.

  
The two stood on the bus stop as Taeyong mentioned earlier that he'd be taking one, while Jaehyun said he'll be getting a train.

  
It's a lot more quiet now, maybe both still not wanting to go home.

  
“Year of birth?” Taeyong asked looking down on his shoes.

  
“1997…”

  
“1995- wait, I'm older than you?” Taeyong said obviously surprised. “Call me hyung then!”

  
“No. I won't.” Jaehyun said, teasing the other.  
Both of them caught glimpse on the bus on it's way.

Jaehyun gave him his grocery, while the other gave him his coat. He immediately wore it and dug his hands on the side pockets. He then felt a foreign object. _A paper? Who..?_ thought, then creeped a smile.

  
“Are you into boys? Do you have a boyfriend?” Jaehyun asked.

  
“That’s two questions! Yes and No!” Taeyong chuckled.

  
“Same.”

  
The bus if fast approaching.

  
“Any plans tomorrow?” Jaehyun rapidly asked.

  
“Saturday?...I don't have any.”

  
“Same, but now I have.” He said not looking at the other. “Meet me here! 4pm!”

  
“Okay. Okay.” Taryong chuckled as the other rambled, the bus already arrived and opened it's door.

  
Taeyong finally took a step on the bus.

  
Jaehyun still has his 21st question left…

  
“What's your name…?”

  
Taeyong turned around as the doors are about to close.

 

  
“My name is…“

 

 

 

 

  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ I hope you enjoyed!  
> Troye Sivan's WILD was played in this fic so please listen to it as well~


End file.
